


Ваниль

by VaryaZ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaryaZ/pseuds/VaryaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Откровенно говоря, Скотт ненавидит запах ванили, но от Лидии он готов вдыхать его вечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ваниль

**Author's Note:**

> На других сайтах я Words, так что не пугайтесь и не спешите стучать админушкам, что это плагиат. Всё нормально, здесь просто другое имя:D

Скотт сначала чувствует запах — тяжёлый ванильный шлейф с нотками клубничного геля для душа и съеденного с утра апельсина, — а потом видит её. Огненно-рыжие волосы — «Клубничный блонд», - звучит в голове голос Стайлза — заплетены в красивую косу, небрежно откинутую на правое плечо. Полные губы, густо накрашенные тёмно-красной помадой, растягиваются в вежливой улыбке, когда очередной поклонник из младших классов дрожащими руками протягивает ей коробку конфет и, заикаясь, приглашает на свидание. Улыбка становится натянутой, отчего появляются мелкие морщинки у уголков рта, и Скотт слышит что-то о дополнительных занятиях сегодня вечером и усмехается, безошибочно определяя ложь. 

Лидия вообще любит лгать. Скотт, как невольный слушатель из-за оборотнического супер-слуха, постоянно слышит её вежливые отказы, наполненные разными лживыми отговорками. Но такой уж он невольный слушатель?.. Скотт прикрывается второй сущностью, но сам отчаянно пытается найти голос рыжеволосой в гомоне других и невольно задерживает дыхание, когда натыкается на спокойный и сдержанный тон, вечно похожий на учительский.

Скотт не любит шум на самом деле. Его голова взрывается от сотни звуков, к которым он до сих пор не привык, пусть и пробыл в шкуре оборотня достаточно долго. Он не признаётся себе, но голос Лидии заполняет весь его слух, скрывая собой всё остальное, и Скотт невольно выдыхает, расслабляясь.

Он совсем не преследует Лидию, прячась в тени и за стволами деревьев, когда та идёт на прогулку. Она вообще не часто ходит пешком, предпочитая ездить на своей тойоте, но после обеда каждый день обязательно идёт прогуляться. Скотт знает об этом уже полгода. С тех пор, как..

МакКолл замирает и садится на траву, прислоняясь спиной к дереву и наблюдая, как отдаляется от него тоненькая фигурка с огненными волосами. Скотт закрывает лицо руками и тихо выдыхает. 

Странно преследовать людей просто так. Это уже попахивает чем-то нехорошим. Скотт, сидя здесь, под большим дубом с ярко-зелёными листьями и облупившейся корой, наконец признаётся себе, что влюблён. Нет, не так — одержим.

Он одержим огненными волосами, яркими губами и странными зелёными глазами с лучиками янтарного, расходящимися от зрачка. Скотт одержим строгим тоном, цветочными юбками и духами с ароматом ванили. (Откровенно говоря, Скотт ненавидит запах ванили, но от Лидии он готов вдыхать его вечно.)

А ещё Скотта ужасно злит, что она не с ним. Он бы, конечно, отбил её у любого, но это Джексон — самолюбивый засранец, одержимый своей внешностью и лакроссом. И нет, Скотт не считает Джексона достойным себе противником, но Лидия..

Лидия светится от счастья, находясь рядом с Джексоном. Она улыбается так широко и искренне, что у Скотта вмиг теплеет на душе, и он позволяет себе на пару секунд подумать, что эта улыбка из-за него. Лидия невинно целует Джексона в губы и принимается щебетать что-то про новый фильм или очередную купленную кофточку, стараясь прижаться теснее. Джексон самодовольно усмехается и кладёт свою руку ей на талию, чуть наклоняясь из-за большой разницы в росте, чтобы чётче слышать Лидию. (Скотт криво усмехается из-за явной игры на публику, ведь у Джексона тоже есть супер-слух оборотня.)

 

Но как бы Скотту не нравился Джексон, он знает, что его любовь к Лидии настоящая. МакКолл как-то случайно подслушал их разговор, в котором чётко прозвучало «Я люблю тебя» без капли лжи. (На самом деле это было вовсе не случайно, но кому это интересно?)

И Скотт вынужден оставаться в тени, чувствуя вкус горечи на языке. Но пока счастлива Лидия, счастлив и он.


End file.
